


The Worst Sin

by rebelrsr



Series: Faith's Fantasies [3]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: BDSM, Dom/sub, F/F, Flogging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-10
Updated: 2013-02-10
Packaged: 2017-11-28 19:00:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/677799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rebelrsr/pseuds/rebelrsr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Buffy questions Faith about their time in Sunnydale. With Faith be able to survive Buffy's interrogation techniques?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Worst Sin

I leaned against the concrete wall and tried to breathe slowly. Sweat dripped down my face, hell off every part of me.

“See, Faith, last time we just touched the tip of the iceberg, so to speak. Scott, well, he wasn’t much of a loss. And the sporting goods store? I did agree to that; although, it took a bit of talking on your part. This, though, is big. Maybe the worst sin you committed in Sunnydale,” you breathed in my ear. The feel of the rough, cold concrete pressing into my breasts faded. An inferno blazed nearby; there was no other explanation for the heat in the room. “Figured it out, yet, F?”

You’d just asked me a question. I knew that. Your voice had gone up a bit at the end, but I couldn’t understand the words. My blood pounded so fiercely that I felt dizzy. I couldn’t pull enough oxygen into my lungs. “B…”

“Yes?” You sounded amused again. It really tickled your funny bone when I went non-verbal during one of your games.

"I th-think,” Oh, God, it was so hard to think with you pressed against me, “was it the fight on the roof?”

I bit back a whine of protest when you moved away. Damn, that meant I’d guessed wrong, again. It wasn’t fair. It wasn’t. I’d done so many things to you and the Scoobies in Sunnydale. How was I supposed to know which one you thought was the worst? It wasn’t like we ever talked about that shit.  My internal complaining ended as a sharp popping sound broke the stillness. Only after the sound did the pain register.

It wasn’t pain, pain. I mean you’d showed me the braided leather flogger you were planning on using. It stung, a bit. Like a really bad sunburn. The skin all tight and hot. The real kicker was the amount of time we’d been at this. You’d danced around the subject of ‘my worst sin’ at least five times. I think. I’d kinda lost count at three. Every time I didn’t answer you correctly, you grabbed that freakin’ flogger and got to work. I probably looked like a lobster from shoulders to thighs. “B, can’t you just tell me what you want me to say? I mean, fuck, it ain’t like there are a few choices. More like hundreds.”

You think I woulda learned by now that trying to change the rules of the game while it was in progress caused nothing but problems. The next time the flogger met my skin, the pop had changed to a cracking sound and the force of the blow drove me forward into the wall.

You stopped after that. I heard you move toward me again. That last shot was a bit more like it. Less play and a touch more pain. I thanked a God I hadn’t spoken to in years I was facing away from you because I smiled at the increased burn. Then your lips brushed my shoulder and I groaned.

“That last comment wasn’t nice, Faithy. If I didn’t know better, I’d think you were giving the wrong answers on purpose.” Your lips left my shoulder and sharp teeth nipped at my ear. “What do you think I should do about this latest transgression, baby?”

“Swing like you mean it, Blondie. I could be here all day trying to guess what’s in your head. Tell me what I’m paying off today and let me have it.”

“Oh, Faith.” You sounded sad as you pushed away from me. “And I thought we’d come so far. This is more than just a simple punishment, sweetie. We’re going beyond making you feel sorry. You have to look deep inside and realize which of your actions hurt both of us the most.”

The flogger connected, only this time I hadn’t heard it first. I’d been too busy listening to your husky voice and basking in the desire snaking through me. The pain barely registered before you started working the leather down my back, stacking the stripes close together. By the time you stopped, I was moaning and close to begging. It hurt so much, and I’d never been so turned on.

“Ready to try again, Faith?”

Oh, fuck. I didn’t know if I could go another round without a little relief first. But, I had learned a few things. “Sure, B. Ready when you are,” I choked out.

You moved forward until you were snug against my back. I tried, I swear I did, but the whimper leaked out. Your tongue traced one of the newer welts, and I pushed back against you, ignoring the way the motion pulled at my battered back. “Please. B. Please.”

“Please what, baby? Please punish you for all those very bad things you did? Please help you take responsibility for your actions?” Your hand slid between my body and the wall, traveling slowly down my thigh and inching closer to helping me relieve a bit of the tension you’d created. “Or please touch me because I am wet and dripping and I really need to cum?”

“Please, all of the above,” I gasped out. You were so close to my clit, and I was tensed, waiting for even the lightest of touches. It never came.

“I’m thinking you need to take one more stab at this, Faith.”

Oh my fucking God, you can’t be serious. Every part of my body was on fire, wanting you so bad.

“Now, sweetie. I know you’re disappointed. You were so wet, baby. But this is important.” You were still close. I could hear your breathing. “Let’s go back to the question…What’s the greatest sin you committed in Sunnydale?”

“Oh, fuck, B, I really don’t know.”

You were pressed against me in a flash. “Shhh, baby. Don’t get all worked up.” A hand trailed lightly down my back before cupping my ass cheek. “How about a little hint?”

I barely heard the words, but grasped them like a lifeline. “Yeah, B. A hint. Please.” The last came out more as a groan than anything.

“You remember that night Angel and I tricked you into thinking he was Angelus?” Both hands now caressed my ass. Praying you wouldn’t get pissed, I shuffled my feet as far away from the wall as I could, dipping my back. “Forgetting who’s in charge here?” You asked before smacking my offered butt with your hand.

“No, no, I know you’re in charge, B.”

“Then answer the question,” you ordered. Your voice had dropped, getting husky, and your hands roamed the insides of my spread thighs.

One slim finger dipped into my sex, teasing. Oh, God, I had to answer you. “Yeah, B, I remember.”

A second finger joined in. I was close to hyperventilating. “You committed the sin in question that night.” The fingers left and I whined. “Don’t worry, baby. I’ll be right back. You look so good, offering yourself like that.”

I heard clothing hit the floor. The next time you touched me, I could feel your skin and your hard nipples against my back. Your fingers returned with more purpose, sinking deep inside. “I think we’ll have to revisit this session, lover,” you said. “I just lost my desire to teach. I’ve got a new focus right now.”


End file.
